powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 47: Break in! The Final Deciding Battle
is the forty-seventh episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the first part of the four-part endgame arc. It features the return of Dai-Satan, as well as introducing Bandora's son, Kai, and his giant robot, Dora Talos. Synopsis An earthquake and the arrival of a mysterious boy herald the beginning of Great Satan's return to Earth and the start of its final battle with God. Plot At the Eastern General Hospital, a hospitalized boy named Satoshi is reading through a book on dinosaurs as his mother cuts fruit. Suddenly, Geki and Mei arrive with several other children giving him flowers and dolls of the other Guardian Beasts, with him thanking them for showing up and seeing him. Satoshi's mother takes Geki and Mei aside and reveals the doctors are doing the best they can but he has an extremely challenging illness and his only means of survival is his will to live; this will is his most important means of living. Geki explains that Satoshi collapsed suddenly 10 days prior and he discovered him while discovering he was a big fan of dinosaurs; hoping to cheer him up, Geki tells him to be strong and get better to overcome the illness. However, Satoshi doesn't feel confident since he's afraid to die; when Geki asks why, he shows him the strength of the dinosaurs and that Satoshi can be as strong as them. But Satoshi upsettingly states that the dinosaurs are all extinct; thus no matter how strong you are, you're going to die as he throws his book to the other side of the room and begins to cry. Geki tells him not to say that and reveals the dinosaurs aren't extinct and the Zyuranger are incubating tyrannosaurus eggs, instantly cheering him up as Mei confirms this and explaining they will hatch in 30 days after entering King Brachion's body. Asking if it's true, Geki states the eggs have been fighting for 170 million years and that Satoshi can do the same, which he agrees with as does his mother and the kids. Satoshi asks to see the eggs when they hatch thinking he'll get better if he sees them which Mei confirms that he can with energy. As Geki and Mei leave the hospital with the children, they discover several dead birds on a bridge, Mei realizing how horrifying it is; the children also discover wilted flowers in the same area. As Geki wonders what's going on, the ground starts to shake and the city rips apart as Barza and the other Zyuranger feel the same quake in the shrine, the sage realizing a terrible thing is happening. The earthquake is even felt on the moon as Bandora shows confusion in what's happening. Barza asks the Guardian Beasts what's going on as they respond that Great Satan will return and the final battle between the Gods and Great Satan will be beginning, the decisive battle. The Tyrannosaurus status fires beams raising up a stone which reveals a book hidden within; Barza takes it and realizes what it is. Mei and Geki realize something is happening on the outside with the earthquake and dead birds and decide to return to the shrine. However, the two and Satoshi's friends end up in the woods, Geki wondering how and Mei wondering if they're lost with one of the children telling them to keep going. The two Zyuranger and the children continue to wander as a boy named Eichi trips, discovering a white hand and a skull near him, scaring him. However, a strange laughter starts to echo through the woods before the children are all lifted off the ground and Geki and Mei are attacked! A mysterious boy cloaked in white with white hair appears before them with his feet floating off the ground smiling. Geki asks who he is but the boy states today is the day the Zyuranger will die and that he'll take the children, angering Geki before he and Mei are pushed back by the mystery boy's power being tossed around psychically before being pushed into a tree, forcing both to transform and attack the boy in white. The boy continues to use his psychic powers to slam Mei and Geki together and far apart before telekinetically tossing around Geki, attacking him and throwing Tyrannoranger to the ground. He then attacks the two Zyuranger before vanishing with the children. At Bandora's Palace, Pleprechaun laments the destruction of his artwork from the quake and Tottopatt and Bookback wonder what's going on. Without warning, the boy in white appears in the palace to Bandora; the witch asks who he is before Lamie tries to attack him with Grifforzer, the boy leaping away before suddenly calling the witch "Mama", surprising her. Staring into his eyes, Bandora realizes who he is and faints, revealing that he is her son, Kai, shocking everyone in her having a child. Realizing Kai is alive, Bandora tries to embrace him but he flies away, stating he was resurrected by the power of Great Satan and that he will come to Earth and start the final battle with the Gods before flying to the railing and standing on it. Asking his mother if she wants to destroy Earth as well, he asks Bandora to join Great Satan's crusade, which she decides to do. As Barza reads through the new ancient book, Geki and Mei discover about the final battle with Great Satan, which Mei realizes the boy who stole the children is possibly associated with it as well, which Barza confirms. Dan asks if he found out what was written in the new book and he mentions the book is the "Dino-Apocalypse", about the battle between the Gods and Great Satan; and by reading this book, it will reveal why this battle is occurring now; except it is written in the ancient Gandar language, thus it will take time to figure out. Geki decides to lead the team to find clues to the abducted children with the team following. Geki and Mei once again leave the hospital as Satoshi is recovering from his illness, breathing through a ventilator as Geki laments for Satoshi to recover, they must both save the Earth and hatch the dinosaur eggs. Suddenly, buildings start moving in the city as the Zyuranger reconvene and withstand an earthquake as Bandora's Palace once again descends on the planet as her minions start dancing through the castle and the witch starts singing her theme song "Dolla!" once again. She soon announces to the Earth that the final battle has started and that she will defeat the Zyuranger and take the planet. Kai soon appears on another roof as Mei and Geki discover him and he states he will show his power as he summons "Dora Talos", splitting open the Earth as a massive white mecha rises to the surface and more explosions occur causing panic in the streets; Pleprechaun states this mecha is the best work of his entire life. Kai soon changes into battle gear and teleports into Dora Talos, starting to attack buildings and causing more chaos. The Zyuranger transform and summon the Guardian Beasts becoming Daizyuzin, but soon discover that Satoshi's friends are Kai's co-pilots! At Kai's order, the mecha begins it's attack as the team laments that if they attack Dora Talos, the children inside will be hurt as well! Kai asks' what's the matter as the white mecha pummels Daizyuzin and Bandora and her minions laugh manically as Great Satan approaches the planet once again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Satoshi: *Satoshi's mother: *Satoshi's friends: , , , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The scene with the Zyurangers reacting to Bandora's Palace as well as Bandora & and crew singing were shown in the special Power Rangers Funniest Moments. Song *Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~ DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also (Rita reacting to Zedd showing up). Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura